User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Chat Can I talk to you on chat when youre available? Sliemy1 (talk) 18:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Background image deletion Hey Nic. We received a DMCA takedown notice for the background image being used on Pro Wrestling Wiki. In accordance with the law, I have removed the background. If you'd like to see the DMCA notice, I would be happy to send it to you. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *For sure. Here is the DMCA if you'd like to see it (we submit DMCAs to Chilling Effects now). A non-redacted one can be sent to you if you wanted to challenge this. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 14:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Unfiltered episodes Hey Wagnike! Could you please add Darren Young to the list of episodes on the Unfiltered With Renee Young page? Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 08:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The Bellas Twin and The Authority Hi Wagnike, in my opinion, I don't think The Bella Twins are official members of The Authority because they never accompany The Authority to go to the ring and even at backstage with The Authority once. Plus during Raw January 5, 2015, when The Authority returned to power, John Cena gathered the entire roster including Bellas in the middle of the ring except for Rollins, Kane and Big Show, which mean The Authority didn't take Bellas as the official members of The Authority, just allies only. On Raw May 18, 2015, Stephanie belittles Brie backstage then disallowed her to accompany Nikki then sarcastically wishes Nikki luck before she defended her title against Naomi. Conan316 (talk) 13:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ** Vandal Hey Wagnike. I'm pretty annoyed that a certain user, Kalivaniel, has been vandalizing pages such as: *The Rock *Roman Reigns *John Cena *Seth Rollins I have reverted his edits back to the original and left a note on his talk page, but please block him. He isn't funny and I'm pretty sure he is just a vandal to wikis. By the way, you can find his contributions here. Thanks, Vaughanmoore (talk) 11:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Also, there is a Vandal going around on the WWE Battleground page, who keeps adding false matches. Please block this user. Vaughanmoore (talk) 09:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Featured Slider Image - Battleground Hey, Wagnike, Dean isn't replying or answering so I'm telling you. I made this Wikia a featured Battleground Image for this Wikia's slider. I also believe that it's the correct dimensions. The file is hosted here: http://oi60.tinypic.com/jpbs0p.jpg. MasonWikia (talk) 12:56, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Mason Small Thing *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Are you almost finished making the alumni roster of US wrestlers? Looked like there was a still a battalion-size more to do. Lol (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay, great. No rush. Just wondering. Been wanting to keep pace with you is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Will do. I think there may be some speaking of which. Some promotions I added here for us that I didn't quite get around to expanding on such as alumni and current rosters. I'll keep in touch about those as soon I find those names again. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Welcome anytime, Wagnike. Glad to help. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC)) Fake wrestler pages Hey Wagnike... Some user named "Richnie Miller Jr" is adding FAKE wrestler pages to this wiki, and yes, they're fictional like they belong on another wiki. I've left him a warning on his talk page, but it's not about real life wrestlers or anything... Here are the pages he has created: *Trenny Deanne Nelson *Richard Swaby Jr. *Wally Blart Jr. Could you please block him or something incase he keeps creating these pages, which I think that he probably WILL do... Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 20:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, guy, i'm French and i'm a big fan of wrestling since 6 years now. I'm new on this wikia and I don't know if I need an authorization then i ask anyway. I would like retake the french version of that wikia and I would like to know if i could translate your articles in my language. Thanks by advance.Friswitch27 (talk) 18:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks, a about copyright of the WWE or TNA images etc..., euh... Have I to ask some authorization to them ? Friswitch27 (talk) 19:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) So if I mention them as legal owners of the images, I will not have problems ? Friswitch27 (talk) 19:13, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh thanks for all this answers. I saw on the french wikia a render image of The Undertaker and it was say as license "This file is subject to copyrights, it remains the property of is author. He is use here as illustration." So I think it will be good. I will try to help the english wikia when i will have the time. GFW Tour *No problem. I'll lend some help on stadium pages instead, if you'd like. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC)) Sleeper Kids Alumni *Absolutely. I'll definitely help out there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC)) *Hey again. Trying to add to the alumni's external links as I find them. I see you're steadily getting those pages made. I'll pitch on those also. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC)) *Hahaha! Yes, it seems it's a pretty popular entity to wrestle in. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:19, July 14, 2015 (UTC)) *Very true, friend! And our edits too! ha. Should be getting a few more badges after all this, I'd imagine. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC)) *Well there's at least a head start on the Fem Wrestling Rooms alumni. Most of those are familiars from Sleeper Kids. Heheh (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:38, July 15, 2015 (UTC)) *That's true. I had to do some hard looking myself just because of that fact. Some I have already identified as the same wrestlers so I'll help plug in their alumni status as I see them. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC)) *Will do. Always happy to help out. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC)) APL *Would you like help with the alumni or do you have it covered? I noticed some are already here. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) *Sounds good. I'll leave you to it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) *No problem. I'm sure you two will come to settle on an answer on that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC)) *Well I'll revise my earlier statement. Clearly those links are all removed now. I simply thought you wanted to include those at first when I saw that added earlier to some pages. That's why I followed suit. I was going to leave those off, but I see it's resolved now. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC)) *That's all right, Wagnike. We all get careless. It happens. I'll definitely remember to ask. I only visited those sites to add the info such as heights, weights, birthdays, birthplaces and any twitter pages. But I'm glad you and Dean have sorted it out now. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC)) UK Wrestling Entertainment Hi, New to wikia, just wanting to get some British Wrestling scene info updated. Trying to set up some pages for a new promotion and wanrting to set up some local promotion pages which aren't on the database starting with UKWE - UK Wrestling Entertainment. Could you possibly check the pages within have been set up correctly without duplication Summat2do (talk) 10:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Team BAD Name Confirmations *Naomi confirmed on her Twitter profile (here) *Tamina confirmed on her Instagram profile (here) They are also using these names for the stable: *'Team Best at Dominating' *Team BAD *Naomi and Tamina --Vaughanmoore (talk) 12:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) New Infoboxes Heyy Nic! We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Most current infoboxes don't translate well to mobile-- which is a problem because most of our users now view Wikia on mobile platforms. We have an easy conversion tool to help you - if you are interested - change your infoboxes into mobile friendly versions! If you click here, you can see the non-mobile friendly infoboxes. Simply click the “Convert!” button on the right to start the conversion process. (You have to first click convert, then publish, then "approve this draft" to make it go through). I can help you with this if you have any questions! ! Let me know if you are interested and if you have any questions/comments/concerns :) Thanks! Ari (Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC)) Reply Awesome, thanks Nic!! And WHOOPS totally forgot to change that... thanks for the heads up :D Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Convert Button Oh how weird that it's not showing up there! I fixed something in Wikifactory-- but just try clicking on the Infobox link here, then on the right rail there should be a button that says "Generate Draft Markup" (as seen here). Once you click that and the code looks okay, you can click publish and then approve draft. Let me know if it's still giving you some issues. Thanks! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) You Little Punk! - Swerved Hey Wagnike, I created a page for the newest WWE Swerved episode, You Little Punk, but it has recently been renamed to "You Little Punk!" on the WWE Network. Could you add the exclamation mark to the title of the page, please? Thanks :) --Vaughanmoore (talk) 20:49, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Nic, http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Middle_Kingdom_Wrestling/Roster I think you made an error with the edditing as it shows some of the source code. Neville page Hey Wagnike, can you rename the Adrian Neville page to Neville now? As he was called Adrian Neville during his time with NXT. I have made Neville a redirect to Adrian Neville at the moment. But I think renaming the page would be easier now. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 15:41, July 29, 2015 (UTC) File names *Yeah, I can do that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:53, July 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Hey, Nic. Just a quick question. As I've "fixed" my future file names when adding them pages, I noticed there's a little contradiction perhaps. I fully understand there's no nudity allowed and I like to believe I think carefully on the files I save before I upload them here, if need be, editing them before adding them here, but I noticed one pic I added yesterday was expelled. It was one of the Kymberly Jane pics in the Kimberly Jane/Image gallery. While it was cropped, it still was removed. Yet, I noticed on your Dynamo page, she was wearing only pants and covering herself with only her hands. Just wondering what the difference might be? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC)) *Alright. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC)) *Sure. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC)) Stadium Clean Up Wagnike, when you added the clean up tag for Maltese Cultural Centre you claimed that the events list was done incorrectly. What is the correct way? I can't find an example as each venue I checked at random also had clean up tags on them. TLPG (talk) 10:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that. I've fixed that article accordingly. Is that enough of a clean up? If not let me know what else is needed. Also thanks for the centre note - I only aimed at the Australian wrestlers so I wasn't planning to do any more anyway for the very reasons you gave (too many to do). It did strike me as odd that it wasn't automatic and it is worth working on. Might be an idea to get some advice from Wikimedia on it. TLPG (talk) 12:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Absence Hey, sorry if I haven't been able to help out here for quite a long while. I been busy with my college studies for a while and then helping out administrating another wiki too which took a lot of my time too. I'll surely help out when I have the time to be on. I noticed though that you have the new portable infoboxes here. They look great and if you ever want to change the look and color of them then I can help if you wanna try something new with them. I have been working with a CSS expert on customizing those infoboxes for another wiki. I'm sure you can already change them if you wanted to since you worked with Wikia as part of the Community Development team. Just wanted to let you know though if you ever need any assistance on changing the look to fit the theme of this wiki. Thanks and hope to work with you and help out this wiki more! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:57, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Ah yes, I do know how to make them all center like that. If interested, here is an example of what I made New infobox image. I'll try to provide the CSS code for it if you like. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *I almost forgot, if you want to change the background color of the infobox to a different color then please let me know so I can include it with the code. If you for sure want to try a different color than that light blue one then please say which color you would like. Thanks! [[User:MPTrilogy27|'''MPTrilogy27]]([[User talk:MPTrilogy27|'talk']]) 19:44, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Ok, go to my sandbox page and try adding the code to the CSS of this wiki. Let me know if it works or anything. MPTrilogy/Sandbox. [[User:MPTrilogy27|'MPTrilogy27']]([[User talk:MPTrilogy27|'talk']]) 20:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Checked several other pages and all the titles are centered. Glad to help out! [[User:MPTrilogy27|'MPTrilogy27']]([[User talk:MPTrilogy27|'talk']]) 20:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello,cool Page liked female Wrestlers Why did you remove the changes I made on the 2015 List of WWE NXT results page? MEGAMENE (talk) 21:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Nic! There is one more infobox left to convert - is it okay if I convert it? Just wanted to check in case you didn't convert it for a specific reason. Thanks!! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 17:39, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Perfect, thank you!!! Page Vandal Hey Nic. Just dropped in again tonight (well tonight, my time) and noticed something you and Dean may want to address. It concerns an "edit" made by a member named '''Beatofmydrum. At the time of my return here tonight, this user made 3 edits on far, vandalizing the Zahra Schreiber page. After leaving this message, I'll have undone the edits, but in short, this person was simply a trolling, doing nothing more than expressing their apparent hate on the page. Anyway, I don't like being a snitch, nor do I wish to tell you how to run this wiki, but I'll simply suggest you and Dean may want to block this person from defacing any more pages. I haven't addressed this user, but I'll keep a watch out for this person for as long as I can until you or Dean return. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) *Hey Nic. Just letting you know I corrected the Zahra Schreiber page. Will keep a watch on it and others to ensure no further vandalizing occurs. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:44, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) Explain Please explain why you ignored my positive proof on the All Action Wrestling (Australia) talk page that it's a backyard fed and removed the delete tag. Hong Kong Phooey (talk) 06:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Cage Match?? Anyone can send an email to them about made up shows and they'll put it on there without checking anything! Same with Wrestling Data. Not one former WWE star has ever worked there. Ever. Fact. Hong Kong Phooey (talk) 06:03, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to butt in on your talk page, Wagnike, but Phooey you are so incredibly wrong it's unbelievable. Have a look through these where appropriate; https://www.youtube.com/user/AAWPerth/videos Del Rio, Scotty 2 Hotty, Tommy Dreamer, Chavo Guerrero, Paul London, Brian Kendrick....and that's just on the first bunch of videos. So what you claim as fact is in fact fiction. TLPG (talk) 06:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Broken Infoboxes Hey!! Oh no... how weird! I clicked around a bit and most images looked okay to me-- can you send me a few links of broken infoboxes so I can send them along to our technical team? Thanks Nic! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 16:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC)